An Old Place And Nothing Else
Getting Ready To Leave Raya cracked his neck both sides, his knuckles bone as well and stretched his arms upwards as if he just woke up from a good night sleep, he turned to Oz who watched and was writing something in a black notebook he held "Okay, your condition is actually better than I thought, or I'm just a better doctor than I thought, now you should however be careful on the areas of your wounds, that means back and front, otherwise they'll burst out alot of blood and you'll lose more than half the blood you already have" Oz explained to Raya, Raya merely kept his smile and took off his Quincy Cross that he wore as a necklace grabbing it in his hand "Alright, so how are we going to get to Hueco Mundo?" Raya asked Oz. Oz walked towards Izumi and Kaenjin who waited for them outside Oz's building "Since the portal was a Garganta it had to be used by an Arrancar, and it had to be Descorrer, and Descorrer can only take someone to the real world and to Hueco Mundo, so we'll just open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo" Oz said and openned his palm extending his arm towards a clear direction where there were no people, then a Garganta openned out of nowhere "Okay now, everyone inside" Oz said and walked into the Garganta. Everyone else followed and when they exited the Garganta through the other side, they reached Hueco Mundo, and as always, it was night with no stars and one crescent moon. "How did you...?" Raya intended to ask Oz because he has known that only Hollow and Espada level Arrancar can use Descorrer "I simply killed a powerful Arrancar who can use Descorrer and absorbed his powers" Oz said, sounding calm and had a tone that sounded as if doing something like that was normal "I don't understand, what are you exactly?" Raya asked Oz a different question "I was given a gift, by someone, or something, now let's go before we get attacked by the natives of this world" Oz said and did the hand gesture that said "follow me". The Same As It Was then The group continued walking, heading towards Las Noches, since it would seem as the best place to begin searching, however, they were still quite far from their destination, as right now they were entering a forest of the tree-like quartz of Hueco Mundo. The forest was still unclear because of the white sand of the desert blocking the view because of the blowing wind. Once the sand cleared, the forest was clear, and the forest was...filled with skeletons of dead people but not just any people, Quincies, the same place Raya had in his nightmares. The sight of the area kept everyone silent from the shock, Raya's face became deathly pale and his wise widened from shock, he walked slowly towards one of the corpse that was stuck on the "branchs" of one of the quartz. When he got closer, he saw the Quincy Cross tied around the skeleton's neck, it was the same as it was before, it had the blood stains on it, but it was still as if nothing changed, the corpse were at place. Raya then turned to the right seeing another skeleton with a sword going through its heart, most likely an Arrancar's blade. Raya saw the skeleton and remembered exactly who it was, and a few inchs closer to the left, Raya dug his hand deep into the white sand and pulled out a pile of grey hair. Raya's breathing became heavy and he began sweating in fear "This....place...." Raya tried to speak but his fear was overwhelming him, the others were behind him and listened to Raya. "This place.....is the same as it was then....everything.....the corpse are where they were last, nothing touched them.....and she......she's still here too....I didn't.....I promised her......" Raya couldn't finish what he was trying to say, he then let go of the pile of hair and stood up taking a deep breath "What's the matter, Raya? What is this place?" Izumi asked Raya sounding worried "This place.....the event that took place in here 7 years ago is the reason why I left the Vandenreich" Raya said revealing a part of his past "And who's that?" Izumi pointed at the skeleton that Raya was mourning over "That's.....that's my fiance..." Raya said shocking Izumi. "She died.....she died saving me, her hair was cut when she saved me from getting decapitated and but I ended up with the scar on my forehead instead but she lost her hair and then she was stabbed in the back by an Arrancar" Raya's voice was unusual, it was...scared, something Izumi never saw Raya show before "I promised her a day before our wedding to leave the Vandenreich and move to Italy.....but she died....I wanted to bury her body there but.....I wasn't allowed to come here again.....I wasn't able of coming here at all even if I was allowed" Raya said with tears flowing from his eyes "That's why I don't want any buisness with the Vandenreich, or Quincies, everything I've loved died on that day, my friends and my fiance.....and they.....not even burying their bodies....they left them here....and they said they would give them a proper burial....Jack even told me that" Raya took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. "It was quite traumatic coming back here then, I suppose we should've taken a different route" Oz said, taking the fault for this encounter "Nah, forget about it, let's just keep going, Uriel isn't waiting so we need to hurry" Raya said and kept walking. Izumi began to follow him and evantually Kaenjin and Oz "You do remember I'm the one with the map, right?" Oz said, and before Kaenjin could open his mouth Oz made him shush by doing the usual sign with the index finger infront of his mouth that was behind the bandages. Izumi walked next to Raya "Are you going to be okay?" She asked in concern, Raya looked at Izumi "I don't know, I just get the feeling my luck has been recently bad, I mean a few days ago I fought my once was disciple and ended up with scars on my back, then after waking up I got stabbed shortly after in my chest by a black spike, and now I've seen my worst nightmare in reality, not to mention we're traveling in the land of Hollows" Raya said and sighed. "So you're actually okay?" "Yeah Izumi, pretty much, I mean this can't be worse than getting hit by you" "What's that supposed to mean?!" Izumi shouted at Raya because of what he said, Raya looked to the opposite direction of Izumi smiling. Las Noches In Ruins In the now ruined Las Noches, only few towers were standing, while the rest where destroyed, little life was visible, only a few Arrancars were seen in the ruins. However, on one of the two towers, there was a light turned on, though the top of the tower had holes in it, large holes, someone was there, sitting on the floor watching the view of Hueco Mundo through its large hole. A man with deathly pale skin and many stitches and yellow eyes with black pupils, his hair was white with a little black color at the front, he wasn't wearin a shirt, only black pants and had his feet exposed. His arms, however, are worthy to note, his right arm was covered in black fur like a gorrila's arm, and his left was quite normal, aside from the stitches, but only had black spikes on the shoulder. The man enjoyed the view he saw and was smiling to show it, he turned around saying "Come on, how about you watch the view with me while your rescue team comes over?" The man spoke, his voice was calm and sarcastic. The person he talks to, was Uriel, only she was given new clothes, white ones, which were a white jacket that was too big for Uriel and was enough for her whole body, as it also looked like a mini skirt and its sleeves were too long for Uriel, she wore black shoes with white socks with blue stripes. Uriel glared at the man without replying to him "Don't worry, your so called "daddy" is gonna be here soon, same goes for "mommy" too" The man's sarcastic tone was heared even more in his last words. "Shut up! Why are you even here and not rotting in Hell?" Uriel said to the man, angered "Oh come on now, a little girl shouldn't say such rude things, unless you aren't really that young, are you?" The man said taunting Uriel. Uriel sat down and didn't want to talk to the man anymore and turned around, with her back facing the man. The man turned back to his view looking to the distance when an Arrancar walk next to him "Sir, I've sensed four people heading our way, do you want us to take care of them?" The Arrancar reported to the man, talking to him formaly, the man turned to the Arrancar and stood up "If one of them looked like a hobo then leave them to come here, I'm waiting for them" The man ordered the Arrancar "Yes sir, also, there is a group of Quincies and they are most likely from the Vandenreich, should we exterminate them?" The Arrancar said once more "How close are they?" The man asked "They will most likely come here the same time as the other group, we've also noticed that one of them was the same one who attacked us last month, this time he brought a larger group, porbably 30 soldiers, thats more than us, they are porbably here to kill us all because you killed the last group" The Arrancar said. The man played with a piece of his hair with his fingers while thinking "Hmmm...Let them come, it would be fun, tell the others to get ready, because a little war is about to break in the last two towers of Las Noches" The man said, declaring that a war will begin between three sides, the group of Quincies heading towards them, Raya's group, and his own army "Yes si-" "And stop calling me sir, call me Samael, no, call me Sam" Samael said to the Arrancar, wanting to be called Sam instead of sir. The Arrancar simply nodded and walked away. "You see my life isn't easy either? I have to deal with them coming and going telling me that happens, this happened, their coming, that's coming.....I should probably stop now" Samael said, feeling his words were coming a little inanpropriate for a young girl such Uriel. He sat down continuing to enjoy his view. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines